


Midnight Games

by Jenzi



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: A confused Tails, Amy Rose - Freeform, Cazy Amy, Cheating, Gay, Hurt Knuckles, Lots of Sex, M/M, Piko Piko, References Rouge the bat, Sex, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic The Hedgehog - Freeform, Yaoi, blah, shadow the hedgehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenzi/pseuds/Jenzi
Summary: Sonic goes for a walk one night to clear his mind but something unexpected happens and things turn his life around.I really suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty old story I wrote a while back and I decided to upload it on here :)

It was close to midnight, and the hero of Mobius was taking a walk in the park. He had had trouble sleeping, so he decided to go for out for a while. This has been going on for a few weeks now and he didn't know what was causing it , or why it kept occurring. He sighed as he started heading back home, hoping this time he would be able to go to sleep without any problems.

As he unlocked his front door, he could have sworn he saw something zip across the living room, but soon dismissed it and heading upstairs. When he opened his room door and walked to his bed he spotted dark figure in the corner of his eye. He slowly started to walk where the figure was, but was quickly pinned against a wall.

Sonic soon found himself being pinned down by Shadow. He wondered how the hell did he get into his house and why was he being held against the wall against his own will? What could Shadow possibly want at 12 midnight!

"Hello, faker." Shadow said in a strange voice. He had a strange look on his face, and believe Sonic he did not like that. "What the hell? Shadow how the hell did you get into my house, and why the hell am i being pinned against my wall!" Sonic said while struggling to get free from the others grip. Shadow tightened his grip and moved closer, making his and Sonic's hips touch. Sonic tried hard to force back a blush threatening to appear on his muzzle.

Shadow was now extremly to close to Sonic, and Sonic was becoming very uncomfortable. He tried once again to escape from Shadow,s grip again, making Shadow only tightened it more, then moving closer intill their muzzles were almost touching.

"Please, answer my question and ge-" Before Sonis could finish, Shadow kissed Sonic, making the other jump. When Shadow pulled backed, Sonic looked at him with questioning, wide eyes. "Wha? why did you? What the hell?" The poor blue hedgehog who was now flabbergasted and had a confused look on his face.

"Simple" Shadow said, finally answering the blue helpless hedgehogs question. "You never checked to see if your bedroom window was shut, so I just simply got in. You know you should double check on things more often, or you'll come home either dead or pinned against a wall." Shadow smirked as he finished the last part of that sentence. Sonic quickly looked at the opened window and cursed under his breath making the other hedgehog smirk even more.

Sonic always knew Shadow was crazy, but not that crazy! Just who the hell do he think he is? Now if this was Amy things would be way different. He'd probably be in his bed sleep, but with SHADOW it's a whole different story.

When Sonic finally found his voice again he asked, "Why did you...kiss me?" Shadow's smirked changed back into that strange look he ha earlier. "Beause, i like you. I really do." after he said that his tounge slid out and licked Sonic on the ear, then started to nibble on it. Sonic started squirming and tried to move away from the pink intrudor but couldn't.

"Please, stop!" Sonic tried to regain control and tried not to let his fear show to the other.

Shadow took that opportunity to dart his tounge into Sonic's mouth making Sonic moan and shudder. Sonic tried to push Shadow away from him but failed miserably. After that attemp didn't work, he bit down hard on Shadow's tounge making him bleed. Shadow quickly backed away tasting the fresh blood from his tounge and growled. "You, my friend, should have NEVER DONE THAT!" Sonic could tell Shadow was now pissed. So he decided to take that opportunity to make a run for it.

A few minutes after Shadow recovered, he took off after the blue speedster with a very pissed off look on his face. "DAMMIT HEDGEHOG!" Shadow shouted as he ran after Sonic. He could see that Sonic was almost at the stair case so he threw himself on top of Sonic.

"Gotcha." Shadow said with a smirk on his face once again. Sonic tried to kick at Shadow's head but couldn't as the black hedgehog had already pinned his legs down. "Now we can do it the easy way or the hard way choose one, faker." Shadow looked at Sonic with the same strange look he had before. "NEITHER!" Sonic yelled. "Okay i see we have to do it the hard way." Shadow said the look on his face now getting stranger.

Sonic was shaking violently with fear. Why was Shdow doing this? He couldn't answer that question. He couldn't even think straight. Shadow was now nibbling at Sonic's ear making Sonic's shiver. Sonic soon felt Shadow hands moving up his legs making Sonic shiver even more. "Shadow please...stop." "SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled back and continued what he was doing, moving a hand to Sonic's private part.

'Tail where ever you are please walk in and make Shadow stop, please!' Sonic thought as he was trying hard to ignore what shadow was doing.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Mean while , Tails has been staying with Cream for a few days and was suppose to be leaving today. Him and Cream were now cleaning up and packing up Tails stuff so he could leave. Just when Tails and Cream were walking to the front door, they heard a loud "boom" and just after that sudden loud crack of thunder, they saw the fierce and sharp lightning zip across the darkening sky.

"Oh no, Tails it looks like it's about to start storming out. Do you want to stay intil the storm passes over?" Cream asked ,with a little concern in her voice.

"Sure, I think that's the safest thing to do." Tails answered, with a hint of disappointment.

"Ok! Just let me go tell my mom and then we can go back upstairs to play with Cheese." Cream made her way to the kitchen, were her mother was cleaning. (She cleaning at midnight hahaha)

Tails decided to go call Sonic to let him know that he'd be spending another night at Creams'.

He dialed the number and waited for Sonic to answer. It ringed once. Twice. Then again. It ringed the fourth time and still nobody answered. So he left a message and put the phone back on the receiver.

'I hope Sonic's ok.' Tails thought and gave out a mental sigh.

Shadow was pounding into Sonic merciless. Sonic was in pain but in pleasure at the same time. He was beginning to think he was actually liking this. He never knew Shadow felt that way about him. He was somewhat pleased and somewhat freaked out.

"Oh, Sonic you're so tight." Shadow said, moaning louder. Sonic couldn't help but moan also. It felt so damn good! Sonic was now in pure bliss. Then he suddenly remembered the phone had ranged and was wondering if Tails was trying to call and wondering why he wasn't home yet.

Shadow hit Sonic's sweet spot and had earned a cry of pleasure from the blue hedgehog. His thrusts started to get faster and Sonic almost to his limit. "Oh.....fuck....yeah....right there." Sonic moaned even louder when Shadow hit it again but this time with much more force.

"Oh Gods....I'm about to..." With one last cry, Sonic came all over Shadow's chest and on his own stomach. Shadow came a few minutes after Sonic had spilling his fluids deep within Sonic making the other moan again in delight. Shadow slowly pulled out making both hedgies shiver with pleasure.

Shadow laid down beside Sonic , staring out into space. Sonic looked at his dark companion then asked, "So since we...um...you know does that mean we're boyfriend and um...boyfriend?" Sonic looked away trying to hide the blush that was slowly appearing on his muzzle. Shadow gaze was now on Sonic. He gave him a faint smile and said, "Why not." Sonic looked at him and gave him a long passionate kiss and then they both felled asleep.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic woke up next to a sleeping Shadow. He blushed as he remembered last night. He started to get out of the bed, but was pulled back down by a smirking Shadow. "Good morning, faker." Shadow said with the smirk still on his face. Sonic smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Shadow gladly accepted it. The two were in a hot make out session for about three minutes. Shadow finally pulled back, gasping for air. "So how did you sleep my dear Sonikku?" Sonic flinched a little at the nick name Shadow had just given him, then replied, "Very well, how about you, Shadow~kun?" Shadow smirked. "I slept pretty fine." He said with a yawn. "Good to know, I'm going to clean myself up, uh... you should probably do the same, hehe." Shadow blushed a little when he looked at himself then got up from the bed and stretched. Sonic eyes was looking dead at Shadow's eight packs. 'How the hell did I not notice that last night?'

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Shadow walked right by him giving a hard smack on his ass. Sonic gasped and covered his ass and said, "Hey! What's the big idea? You just don't go around smackin' people on the ass!" Shadow snickered and wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist. Sonic blushed at the others actions. "Umm, Shadow what are you doing?" "Ssshhh" Shadow said then licked the side of Sonics' check. Sonic blushed and turned towards Shadow. "What's the matter Sonikku? Am I making you nervous?" He smirked then started kissing and sucking on Sonic's neck making Sonic shudder from pleasure.

"Ah, I'm taking that you like this?" Shadow asked as he did the same thing over making Sonic moan in pleasure. "Shadow why are you teasing me?" Sonic asked letting another moan escape from his lips. "I'm not teasing you." Shadow said smirking. He then moved his hands lower, nearing Sonic's now hard member and gave it a tug. "OH GAWD, Shadow please go ahead and fuck me!" Sonic said and Shadow smirked and pushed Sonic on the bed.

Tails was just waking up remembering he never went home he looked at Cream's alarm clock. It read 10:30. "Sonic's probably worried that I'm not home yet! I'd better go before Cream and Ms. Vanilla wakes up." Tails said to himself.

Tails had had enough of Cream for one week. Her and Ms. Vanilla were driving him nuts! He couldn't help but feel sorry for the little chao Cream had for a pet.

He quickly got up and got his things and dashed for the front door. He was almost out when he heard Vanilla call out "Tails?" 'Huh dang it, am I ever gonna be able to leave this annoying place?' Tails thought as he slowly turned in the direction Vanilla was in.

"Where are you going?" She asked in her extremely high voice. Tails stared at her not noticing his right eye twitching. 'Where do you think!' Tails wanted to say but said, "Oh I'm on my way home." She blinked twice then said, "Do you want to eat breakfast first?" 'NO I want to go home that's what I want' ! Tails head was yelling but he politely said "No thank, I'm fine." Vanilla stared for a moment then said, "Ok, bye." Tails smiled weakly and left.

Tails couldn't wait to be back home. He was so relieved that he got to leave that crazy nut house. Tails had finally reached the front, then opened it. He turned on the lights said to himself, "Sonic must still be asleep, maybe I'll make some-" He stopped what he was saying when he heard some noises coming from upstairs. "Sonic is that you?" The kitsune called out, slowly walking up the stairs. He heard the noises again as he was looking around for anything unusual.

When he reached Sonic's room, he heard someone moan. "Sonic?" He whispered. 'Sonic and someone else must be in there, but doing exactly what?' Tails slowly opened the door and soon what he saw shocked him.

To be continued,,,


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic was the first to spot the kitsune standing in the doorway, fully aware of what's happening. Shadow, on the other hand, wasn't aware of Tails at the door way, instead he proceeded biting and kissing on the azure hedgehogs neck. Shadow then looked up at the blue twin and frowned.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, then turned he's head in the exact direction the other was. He then frozed and glanced at Sonic's expression. He could tell that he's was highly embarrassed. Sonic also glanced back at Shadow before breaking the deathly silence.

"Listen, Tails I can explain!" Sonic said as Shadow laid back down on the bed with his arms tucked behind his head watching the two best friends.

"No, please don't! I pretty much understand. Sorry for interrupting you guys." After Tails said that he quickly ran back down stairs and leaned against the hallway wall thinking over what he just witnessed. 'And exactly how long has this been going on between Sonic and Shadow? Have they been seeing each other and if so, When did THAT ever happen?' Tails thought. All this was to much for the 8 year old. No one should ever witness what he just saw. Sonic wasn't just in bed with a dude. He was in bed with his enemy for Gods sake. The same dude who tried to kill him and his friends over the past years! "Wait intil Knuckles finds out." Tails said aloud to nobody particular.

It was now evening and Sonic was sitting downstairs staring out into space thinking about what all took place earlier that morning. He wonder what Tails thought about this and how he must of felt. Of course the 8 year old had to be modified after seeing that. I mean child should ever ever witness that. 'By the way, where is Tails?' Sonic thought.

Meanwhile, Tails was outside tinkering the XTornado. "There, that should do it." Tails said, smiling at the work he's done. "Hey Tails!" The kitsune jumped at the sound of his name being called and turned around to see a smiling Sonic The Hedgehog. "Oh, hey Sonic you scared me." Sonic chuckled and sat down on the hard pavement as did Tails. "So what are you up to buddy?" Sonic asked. "I just got finished adding some new stuff to the x tornado, see." Tails said as he pointed at the new details added. "Pretty neat, huh? He asked. "You beat!" Sonic replied. "Listen Tails, about earlier..." Before Sonic could continue, Tails interrupted by saying, "No need to explain, Sonic, I understand. If you and Shadow are a couple and are in love then who am I to judge you?" Tails was now staring at Sonic who was smiling back at him. "As long as you guys are happy then so am I. I'll just be sure that I knock on you door before barging in like I did earlier." Sonic blushed from embarrassment and let a chuckle escape from his lips. "Yea, I'll be sure that'll never happen again."

The two sat in silence for awhile before Tails suggested on going inside. As usual Sonic wanted to race to see who's the fastest. And of course Sonic won. Sonic and Tails sat in the living room and played Uno while waiting for Knuckles to come back from Angel Island. Tails was very unaware that Shadow was still upstairs in Sonic's bed room because there was no other noise besides the ones coming from them. Which eventually woke up the sleeping hedgehog.

Shadow came downstairs with a loud yawn and stretched as he entered the living room to find the other two. Tails thought it was Knuckles who had come home when he heard the footsteps but the yawn had indicated that it was no other then Unlimited Lifeform. Sonic looked up to see his lover leaning against the wall watching them play Uno. He blushed as he realized Shadow wasn't wearing a shirt. Shadow smirked as he saw his blue lover blushing and decided to walk over to were the two was sitting.

When Shadow was facing the two, he knelt down to Sonic's face and pulled him into a long sweet passionate kiss which made Tails cover his eyes. The two began to have a battle with their tongues'. Tails peeked and quickly covered his eyes again and said, "There's a child in the room, if you please don't mind going somewhere else with that please!" Shadow pulled from the kiss smirking and Sonic let an embarrassed chuckle surface the room before all became silent. Tails was the first to break the silence. "So do you want to join us, Shadow?" Sonic looked at Shadow with a smile and said, "Please?" So Shadow said "Ok" and they began to continue their game of Uno.

It was now 9:59 pm and Knuckles was just now coming home. He walked into the living to find an opened pizza box on the coffee table with only 2 slices left. Then he looked on the sofa to see Tails was knocked out in a deep sleep. He smiled at the scene then he walked up the stairs to look for Sonic. He opened the door to Sonic's room and found the azure hedgehog also in a deep sleep but he wasn't in the bed alone. Knuckles walked into the room to get a closer look to see who in the world could be in that bed. When he got close enough he was shocked to that it was Shadow. Not only was he shocked he was also pissed.

Why the hell was Shadow in bed with Sonic? Was he not an enemy or what? Had that bastard seduced Sonic? There was no way in hell Sonic had feeling for that bastard. Or did he?

Knuckles glared at the sleeping lifeform and marched out of the bedroom to his own. That whole night Knuckle laid in bed wondering why was Shadow even here. He just couldn't let it go. He wanted to know why this was making him so angry all of a sudden. He was fighting the urge to beat the living shit out of the Unlimited Lifeform but he decided that could wait til morning. Knuckles finally felled asleep despised the anger he was feeling...


	5. Chapter 5

It was 3am when the ebony hedgehog awoke from his deep slumber. He was confused as to why he had woken so early. Shadow looked over to his left to see Sonic still soundly asleep. He looked beautiful and at peace. Shadow carefully got out of bed, sure to not disturb the blue speed demon. He went downstairs and made his way to the kitchen. There, he decided to fix himself a glass of water. Before he could get a sip, Shadow was violently thrown to the ground, arms pinned over his head. 

"What the hell!" The ebony one exclaims as he tries to process what was going on. Sitting on top of the hedgehog was the one and only echidna. Knuckles wore a face colored with utter disgust. "Get...off of me!" Snarled Shadow. He was trying to fight the angry echidna off him but failed miserably. 'What was wrong with him' the trapped hedgehog questioned. 

"I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play hedgehog, but you're not fooling me." Knuckles responded making sure his grip was tight. Knuckles didn't trust Shadow one bit. Heck, he had many reasons not to. Over the years, Shadow had repeated tried to sabotage Knuckles and his friends and now all of a sudden he's getting friendly with Sonic. Something about that just didn't seem right to the red echidna. 

Shadow snorted at the echidna's accusation. "Is somebody jealous?" 

That earned Shadow a punch in the jaw. The blow didn't faze the ultimate lifeform though. Instead, Shadow just smirked and spat out the blood that pooled in his mouth. 

"Does it hurt your little feelings that I'm fucking your friend?" Retorted the striped hedgehog. He could see he was getting the other male riled up. 

Knuckles was livid. This guy was seriously taunting him? "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now."  

Before Shadow could come up with a clever comeback, he felt his hands become free and the weight of the other disappear. Confused, Shadow slowly sat up, massaging his jaw. That's when the ultimate life form noticed Sonic standing over Knuckles with one fist balled up. His breathing was low and aggravation was clear as day on the blue hero's face. 

It took a few minutes for Shadow to process what had just happened. Soon it had became clear that Sonic had punched Knuckles off the darker hedgie. Shadow suddenly felt awkward and gave Sonic a sheepish grin. To his dismay, the other hedgie didn't look entertained.

The blue speed demon grabbed one of Shadow's ears and took one of Knuckles many dreadlocks. He then proceeded to drag them both in the living room, not caring that both males were yelping in pain. Sonic was simply not in the mood. 

"Explain." He demanded hands on his hips. 

"Hothead came at me first." Mumbled Shadow, arms crossed over his chest and face plastered with a scowl. Knuckles glared at the self proclaimed ultimate life form before responding. 

"Sonic, what the hell are you thinking? Why is he here?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "What's going on between me and Shadow is none of your business." 

Knuckles snorted. He couldn't believe Sonic. "I think I have a right to know why someone who, I'd like to remind you, tried to kill us on multiple occasions, is staying in our house!" 

"How about you go back to your floating island and not worry about why I'm here." Retorted the darker, agitated hedgehog, arms still crossed over his chest. Knuckles about busted a blood cell. Shadow was really ticking the red echidna off and he has had enough. 

Knuckles pushed Sonic out of the way and lunged at Shadow, knocking them both to the ground. Shadow was caught completely off guard once again which allowed Knuckles to throw a round of punches but not for long. 

Shadow gave a hard blow to the echidna's stomach, causing him to fall flat on his back. Knuckles let out a grunt of pain while holding his stomach. Shadow went over to do more damage before he was violently knocked to the ground but Sonic. 

"Enough!" Yelled a very frustrated hedgehog. 

Shadow face was in disbelief. 'Did Sonic just push me?' He thought as he rubbed his backside. 

Sonic pinched his nose to try and calm down. It was clear that these two wouldn't get along. He has no choice but to temporarily separate the two as much as he didn't want to. It was either that or one of the two would be dead by later this evening. 

Sonic sighed before speaking. "It's clear to me that you guys can't get along so I have no choice but to kick you out Knuckles." 

"Yeah Shadow g- , wait what?" Knuckles was clearly taken aback. "You're joking" knuckles scoffed. "So is that it?" 

Sonic put a hand up towards his temple, massaging the area as he could feel a headache coming on. He knew Knuckles wouldn't take this very well. "Look, Knuckles I-." Knuckles cut him off. 

"No. You know what? I don't care anymore. I lost all respect for you. This guy has done nothing but hurt you and your friends and you're all of a sudden fine and dandy?" Knuckles started walking towards the door.   
"You know, I hope you're happy. I'll be back for my things when 'that' isn't around." And with that, Knuckles headed out the door into the early morning air. 

Shadow looked over at Sonic. He was clearly hurt. Shadow immediately felt ashamed. He tried to think of something to say but couldn't find his voice so looked down at the floor. 

It was silent for a few minutes before Sonic began to speak. 

"Ya know, I always try to do what's best for everyone but I come to realize that I can't make everyone happy." 

Shadow glanced up to look at his mate. Sonic was sitting down on the sofa with his face in his hands. 

"Sonic.." Shadow started but Sonic cut him off but shaking his head and getting up. 

"No, Shadz. I'm going back to bed." 

Shadow watched as Sonic made his way past him and up the stairs. He let out a long sigh after hearing the door to Sonic's room slam shut. 

'I guess it's the sofa for me..' He thought to himself. 'Why did I ever get involved with Sonic. I do nothing but cause trouble and now I've hurt him.' Shadow scold at himself. 'I'm so stupid.'  He balled up his fist out of anger and embarrassment. It wasn't his fault that Knuckles went on a rampage and attacked him. Shadow was only trying to protect himself. Besides, he wasn't actually trying to hurt the echidna. 

Shadow let another sigh escape his lips before drifting back to sleep. 'Maybe things will be a little better later today.'  
_____________________________________  
Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

The Sun's bright rays of light came pouring through Tails bedroom window, waking the kitsune. Tails rose up from his bed and yawned as he stretched. He actually slept pretty good for once. The kitsune got out of bed and headed for breakfast. Sonic is usually the first one up and cooks breakfast for him and Knuckles but something was different. He could smell no evidence of there being breakfast cooked. 

Confused, Tails walked into the kitchen to find it empty. 'Perhaps Sonic and Shadow stayed up later then they should've.' Tails grimaced at the image that was now forming in his mind. He had nothing against the two and their new found relationship. Yes, it was going to take some time to get use to but, as long as his buddy was happy, then so be it. Tails just hoped things worked out. 

The kitsune walked over to the fridge to fix himself a glass of orange juice. He grabbed the juice out the fridge and placed it on the counter. He then went over by the sink to rinse out a glass, there he noticed pieces of broken glass on the floor, glistening in the light coming from the sun through the window. Tails started to feel a bit uneasy because there was no way that glass could have fallen from the counter because they never leave them out. But to his right, there was a red stain on the floor indicating that something was wrong. Something unpleasant had happened but what? 

'Oh no...' Was all tails could think. He bent down to pick up the broken pieces and examined them. "What happened?" The kitsune mumbled to himself. 

"Stuff..." Tails almost jumped out of his fur at the sudden response. He stood back up   
and turned around to see where the response came from. He saw Shadow standing in the doorway, one hand on his hip and scowl on his face; the usual. 

"Geeze, Shadow. You scared me." Tails responded. Shadow didn't comment. He went over to the fridge to look for something to eat. Tails scratched the back of his head with one hand and fondled the piece of glass in the other hand. 

There was a moment of silence, minus the sound of Shadow rummaging through the fridge. "So." Tails started. "Do you know how this happened?" He asked while holding up the broke piece of glass. 

Shadow closed the fridge and looked over at the kitsune, who was looking at the ebony one with a concerned expression, then at the piece of glass he was holding. The hedgehog sighed. "Knuckles.." Shadow trailed off looking away. 

"Knuckles?" Tails repeated after Shadow. "What did Knuckles do?" 

Shadow started to feel his blood boil as his mind replayed what had occurred earlier that morning. Unconsciously, he started grinding his teeth and balling his fist. Tails took note of this and felt himself becoming uneasy all over again. 

"You guys fought, didn't you?" Shadow didn't reply. Tails sighed. This was all too much for an 8 year old. "Well where's he at now?" 

Shadow calmed down as best as he cold before answering the kitsune. "Sonic kicked him out." 

The shock on Tails face was very evident. Sonic really kicked the echidna out? Whatever happened must have been really bad. 'Is this why Sonic isn't down here?' 'How could I've been sleeping through all of this!' He knew Sonic must have felt crushed by the decision that had to be made. 

"Shadow." Began the younger male. "Maybe you should talk to him, Sonic. Ya know, cheer him up maybe? I can go look for Knuckles and try to fix this mess." Shadow frowned at Tails causing the kitsune to laugh nervously. "Not saying it's your fault." He was quick to add. 

Shadow took a moment to contemplate. Sonic didn't want to talk to him. He was mad at the Ebony one and he could quite understand why. He caused all of this drama all because he couldn't control himself and his urges. 

"Look, I d-." Tails cut him off. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Shadow. Now you go upstairs and talk to Sonic while I go look for Knuckles." Tails didn't give Shadow anytime to respond, instead he propelled himself out the back door that was located in the kitchen. 

Was Shadow really taking orders from a kid? He walked out the kitchen and trudged up the stairs. When up there, Shadow noticed Sonic's bedroom door was still shut. He took a deep breath before turning the knob, opening the door. 

The blinds were shut and the lights were off making the room appear dark. Shadow surveyed the room for a moment before his ruby eyes locked on the lump under the covers on the bed. He cautiously made his way over to the bed and climbed on top. 

"Sonic?" Shadow was sitting Indian style on the king sized bed beside the loathing azure hedgehog. Sonic didn't respond. Shadow knew he wasn't sleep so he continued. 

"Sonic, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, even though what had happened last night was not my fault. I was just fixing myself a glass of water and hothead came at me." Shadow paused. Still no response. 

He sighed and continued. "Look. This whole thing is my fault. I shou-." He was interrupted but the blue hedgie sitting up in the bed, throwing the covers off him. He turned so he was facing Shadow and pulled the confused hedgehog into a warm kiss. 

Shadow, caught off guard, let himself relax into the others touch and kissed back with the same amount of warmth. Sonic let out a little moan before pulling away. He stared into the ruby eyes that belonged to his lover, still holding his face. "I know it's not your fault and I don't blame you."  He replied.  

Shadow had a small grin on his face. He felt a little relieved that Sonic didn't hold him accountable. 

The Ebony hedgehog pulled Sonic into another kiss, this one a little deeper and more passionate then the first. Sonic returned the kiss before parting his lips so Shadow's tongue could explore and find sweet spots. Their tongues battled each other for a few good minutes before Shadow pushed Sonic back down so he was lying on his back. 

Shadow started nibbling on Sonic's neck causing the azure hedgehog to gasp at the sensation. Shadow then began to go lower, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached Sonic's aching member; clear fluid seeping from the opening. Shadow eyes flickered back up and locked on emerald globes. 

The azure hedgehog eyes were half lidded, cheeks tinted with pink and mouth slightly parted. Shadow smirked before taking his cock in his warm, moist mouth. This made Sonic tilt his head back and let out a long satisfied moan. 

Grabbing the quills located on the back of Shadows head, Sonic pushed the black hedgehog down wanting him to take in more of him. "Oh yeah, Shads." He groaned. 

The ebony hedgehog started to slowly suck off his mate, head bobbing up and down. Occasionally, he'd stop to let his pink tongue flicker over the head, driving Sonic to buck his hips.

Shadow did this a few more times making the sensation become too overwhelming. Sonic didn't want this to end so he quickly pushed the darker hedgie off him. Shadow gave him a questioning look and was answered with a devilish grin. 

Sonic moved to where Shadow was and positioned himself in front of his mate lower region, grin still present on his face. He then reached for Shadow's member and planted a kiss on the head before taking him whole. "Oh, Sonic." Groaned Shadow. 

Sonic sucked Shadow off a few more times before stopping causing Shadow protest. He lifted himself up and positioned himself over Shadow's member, slowly taking him in. They both let out sounds of pleasure, Shadow placing his hands on Sonic's hips. 

Sonic began to grind, moving his hips back and forth at a moderate pace, panting as he did so. He loved the feeling of being filled by Shadow's cock and especially loved the faces the ebony one wore. It all turned him on even more and when Shadow let out those sweet little noises it made Sonic want to go over the edge. 

He picked up the pace, going harder with each grind, finally managing to hit that little sweet spot. "Oh fuck. Oh yes." Sonic shivered with pleasure. Repeating the same action over and over again turned azure into a moaning mess. 

Shadow knew Sonic was close so he took hold of Sonic's member and started furiously pumping him. "Oh shads I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum for you." Shadow groaned and bucked up into Sonic as hard as he could causing the blue speed demon to climax. Shadow soon followed after three more thrust. 

Shadow had cum all over his stomach but he didn't care. Sonic collapsed on top of his lover and laid there for a few minutes in silence just trying to catch their breaths. Then Shadow spoke. 

"We should get cleaned up." Sonic groaned in protest and snuggled his face into Shadow. "Tails went to go find Knuckles. They should be here soon so we need to clean up." He told Sonic but didn't make an effort to move until Sonic finally got off top of the ebony one but not with out pouting. 

"Why is he looking for Knuckles?" Shadow got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. 

"Tails wants to solve this problem or what not." Shadow grumbled. Sonic walked in the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Shadow, resting his head on his lovers shoulder, while Shadow wiped the mess from his tummy.

Sonic wasn't sure what Tails had planned but he hoped it worked because he definitely did not want a replay of what happened earlier. He wanted them all to get along with one another. Hopefully he could figure out what else was causing the echidna to because so hostile all of a sudden as well.   
__________________________________  
TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would to apologize for any typos during this whole saga and hoped you enjoyed it !

It was now reaching noon when the kitsune was about to give up on his quest of ever finding a particular echidna. Tails had looked everywhere he could think Knuckles would have been, but had zero luck. The kitsune turned on his heels and made his way towards home, thinking over an explanation as to why Knuckles was absent from his side. That's when he saw what appeared to be a red speck up ahead. Tails squinted his eyes up into the distance; the figure was resting against a tree; perhaps this was the echidna? 

Tails propelled himself closer to the figure to get a better view. His suspicions were right; it was Knuckles. Slumped under a big oak tree was the red echidna himself. The male was obviously in a deep slumber as he could be heard softly snoring, scowl present on his face. Tails slowly approached the sleeping form, careful not to disturb him. Once in front of the other, Tails smoothly and gently called out Knuckles names a couple of times. The echidna didn't budge, instead he turned on his side with his mouth slightly ajar and continue to gently snore. The kitsune sighed and yelled, this time startling Knuckles and causing him to hit a low hanging branch. 

Knuckles yelped in pain, rubbing his noggin and baring down his teeth out of discomfort. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Exclaimed a very upset echidna. Tails let out a nervous laugh and shrugged his shoulders. He knew knuckles would become pissed if woken from a good nap, but he felt he had a very good reason to do so. 

Tails took a deep breath before speaking. He really hoped the echidna would at least consider coming back. "I need you to come back home." The younger male informed. Knuckles had his eyes closed with a frown present on his lips; and arms crossed against his chest; the look of distaste began to form. 

"That's not my home and I'm not going back, especially with that sorry excuse of life around there." Tails face was colored with complete exasperation. Even though he only asked once, he was expecting Knuckles to be a little less stubborn. He was not ready to lose this battle-at least not yet anyhow. He took a deep breath and did his best puppy eyes. 

"Knuckles, please come back," Tails pleaded. "We can work things out, just come back with me." He even mastered the tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but Knuckles wasn't buying it. 

"I SAID NO." Knuckles voice was sharp. Tails was taken aback for a second not sure if he had struck a nerve in the red male. Knuckles was undoubtedly upset and no matter what tails tried, he was going to be shot down with each attempt of getting the echidna to come back. 

Knuckles took a minute to calm down, breathing in deeply. He didn't mean to raise his voice at the other but he did not want to go back to Sonic's. He wished Tails would quit trying. "I said no." He repeated this time with a much cooler tone. Tails had the demeanor of defeat and didn't know what else he could do. There had to be more to this-knuckles was hurting over something much deeper. 

The kitsune walked over to the echidna and plopped down beside him. They both sat looking to their far distance in silence. They were the only ones in the park. The sky was crystal clear with white puffy clouds drifting past, occasionally making shapes of familiar objects. Tails was subconsciously pulling up grass, then letting it carelessly fall back unto the earth. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Knuckles staring up at the sky, a blank expression present. He wonder what exactly was going through his friend's mind. 

Tails turned to stare at Knuckles. "You really had feelings for him, didn't you?" The kitsune had finally mustered up enough courage to break the eerie silence between the two, never keeping his eyes off the red one. 

The echidna furrowed his brows, glancing at the younger male. "What makes you think that?" Knuckles was still in a daze, Tails could tell. He looked away back at the grass that was once sprouting out from the earth. He took a handful of dirt and examined it. 

"Well," he began, letting the dirt gently seep through his gloved fingers. "Why else would you be so angry?" 

This snapped the echidna out of his dreamy state and made him turn to stare at Tails. He couldn't lie, that was one intelligent kid. Tails could see right through him with those innocent blue eyes. "You should head home." he insisted, opting out on answering the question that has just been thrown at him. This caused the kitsune to stop what he was doing and stare into Knuckles jaded eyes. 

"I won't go until I know why you won't come back, the real reason why." Tails inquired stubbornly. Part of Tails wanted to know the root of this problem and the other part wanted to know how he could fix it. If this was love then he may never be able to get Knuckles to come home especially if he was going to be reminded that Sonic was with Shadow. "I'm not here to judge you. You're my friend and I want what's best for you. I want to help you. So please, tell me why?"

Knuckles was silent for a good five minutes. He didn't know how to respond because truthfully, he didn't know why he was so...jealous? Perhaps he felt like Sonic just kicked him to the curb, not just literally; but as well as there friendship. Maybe this was his chance to be truthful to himself. To hear himself admit that he was and still is jealous. That he secretly craved the attention Sonic gave Shadow. 

Knuckles stared once more at his younger friend's pleading eyes. They were strangely comforting him. 

"I, uh, I..." Knuckles was starting to lose confidence. He was no longer sure if he could say the very thing that was constantly nagging him. What if Tails saw him as weak? He couldn't have the fox going around telling people how he poured his heart out to the kitsune - not that Tails would do such a thing. Knuckles glanced downward with one arm behind his head, rubbing the back with a gloved hand. 

Tails frowned. He knew something was on the echidna's mind and that he desperately wanted it off his chest, but for some reason, he was holding back. "Look Knuckles, I'm not going to force you to tell me what's on your mind. But just know that I'm you're friend and I would love to help as much as possible." Tails smiled weakly at his troubled friend. 

Still avoiding eye contact, Knuckles decided it was now or never. In a little whisper, the echidna confessed. "I love him. I loved him for a long time, Tails." He felt the corners of his eyes pool and fiercely wiped them. He felt vulnerable and weak, which made him feel angry. Unconsciously, Knuckles began to ball and unball his fist. The thought of Sonic with Shadow infuriated him. Shadow didn't deserve the blue speed demon. 

Tails nervously watched as the other male was obviously deeply engrossed in thought. The confession from Knuckles was a surprise to the kitsune and it very well may have been because Knuckles never showed that type of interest in the other. They would joke around with one another on daily bases and challenge each other to a friendly fight, but nothing ever suggested that Knuckles had intimate feelings for Sonic. Unless, if you were to count all those times Knuckles would freak out and bitch at Sonic for almost getting himself killed when they were battling Eggman and his robots. The compassion he'd have in his voice - how he'd get aggravated when Sonic just shrugged it off and carry on with life. It would be easy to write it off as being a great and caring friend but even Tails didn't lecture him the way Knuckles did. 

The kitsune looked at the other male. He was no longer looking at the ground, rather at him with a blank stare. Tails shifted uncomfortably, not because of the staring but more from the dull expression plastered on the echidna's face. He couldn't think of anything to say. Unfortunately, there was no real way to help knuckles and his situation. Tails supposed the only thing he could do was give advice. 

With a deep breath, Tails mustered up enough courage to give his honest opinion in hopes of cheering up his dear friend. 

"Well first off, I never knew you felt that way about Sonic for so long. And I can't imagine how much pain you feel when you see him with someone else." Tails took a moment to see if Knuckles expression had changed - it had not. He swallowed and continued. 

"But Knuckles, if you truly loved Sonic then you'd accept that he's found someone else. And you'd be happy that he's happy." Tails was trying as hard as possible to not sound cruel. He wasn't trying to wound Knuckles any further. 

Knuckles flinched at the words "accept" and "be happy". How could he "be happy"? How could he simply "accept" a relationship that was forced upon the one he valued? The one he held dearly to his heart?  Tails was entirely right - he wouldn't know the pain he had and still endured. Knuckles snorted. 

"Be happy?" His voice was low, eyes closed, arms crossed over his chest, and scowl bright as day. He couldn't be happy - didn't want to be happy. Knuckles was too bitter and was only channeling negativity. 

This - Tails knew. He knew knuckles was being somewhat stubborn. And on one level he understood that but it was time for Knuckles to grow up and be a bigger person. 

Tails stared intently at the echidna. "Knuckles," he said in a slightly elevated voice. "It's time for you to grow up. You can't be mad because you failed to make a move. Now you're facing the consequences and you're not liking it. Moping around isn't going to solve your problems. You have to talk it out to Sonic. You have to get him to understand how you are feeling instead of going around around beating up Shadow." Tails finally finished. He was done being nice. It was time for progress. 

Knuckles eyes were wide open now and he was now processing everything the kitsune had just articulated. He felt slightly offended and a ping of anger. But perhaps the younger male was right. Maybe he did need to speak to Sonic and express how he felt. How betrayed he felt. Knuckles thought carefully before finally speaking. 

"Okay Tails, I'll speak to him." Tails was about to express his relief until he was interrupted. "If - Shadow leaves and it's just me and Sonic." The red one finished. Tails quickly nodded in agreement. 

"Anything for you just come back with me." 

The pair turned in the direction away from the, heading back to Sonic's. Tails secretly grinning to himself. He had won this battle, but he soon became anxious as he thought about what would happen once they arrived. Tails definitely didn't want to break up any fights if they were to occurs.

                             ***

Back at Sonic's, Shadow was sprawled out on the couch flipping through channels only to discover nothing interesting was on. The ebony one sighed and clicked the button that turned off the tv.  It was nearing 5pm and Tails had been gone for too long according to Sonic. The blue hedgie had to find something to do just so he could avoid panicking - which Shadow thought was extremely unnecessary. The kitsune was capable of defending himself. 

Shadow got up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. The room smelt strongly of cleaning products, which wasn't necessarily the best of aromas. He found his sexy blue lover on the floor, scrubbing away at whatever dirt or grime that was lounging around on the floor. Shadow leaned against the door frame so that it was now supporting his weight as he watched Sonic with amusement. He took the time to admire his most prized possession. 

Shadow was thankful that Sonic forgave him and even more grateful for for the love he received in return. He never felt the way he did when he was around Sonic. There were so many emotions inside him that he was afraid he'd burst. Never in a thousand years did he think he'd feel that way for another being. Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the azure hedgehog speak. He stared at Sonic with a look of confusion. Sonic noticing that Shadow obviously hasn't heard him, repeated his question a second time. 

"I said, whatcha smiling about over there, Shadz?" Sonic had stopped scrubbing the once dirty floor and stood up straight with a hand on the hip, the other grasping the sponge he used on the floor.  

Shadow's grin reappeared. He walked over to the blue speed demon until one arm was placed gently behind the others back, there face inches away. "I was just thinking of you." He answered. Ruby globes stared into emerald ones before Sonic pulled Shadow into a sweet passionate kiss. The ebony one returned the favor, his tongue asking for entrance. 

They let their tongues intertwined with one another, Sonic letting out a few soft moans when the front door swung open. Sonic slowly pulled away from Shadow and grinned. "Let's see if Tails was successful, Shadz." 

Successful indeed he was. Standing awkwardly in he room was Tails with knuckles leaning against the wall l, arms folded across his chest with a frown present. Shadow glared at the red echidna as he entered the living room with Sonic. They stood there in pure silence before Tails decided to break it. 

"So, Shadow, Knuckles would like to speak to Sonic alone. Of course if that's okay with you?." Tails ended the last sentence with a nervous giggle. Man was this whole situation awkward for him. Shadow glanced at Sonic and the azure hedgie gave the ebony one a little nod followed by a small smile.  

Although he didn't want to leave Sonic with the other male, Shadow decided to leave - him and Tails walking out the door. It was now just Sonic and Knuckles. The awkward silence returning once more. Sonic went over to the sofa and sat own, motioning for the other male to do the same. Once situated Sonic decided to go first. 

"I'm sorry for earlier Knuckles. I was just so upset and I-" knuckles interrupted the speed demon. 

"No. It's my fault. Look, Sonic...I've been moody lately because...well because I finally realized that I like you more than just friends." The echidna paused and looked Sonic in the eye. The blue hedgie had a light shade of pink tinted on his cheeks and looked away. 'He liked me?'  Knuckles grinned a little before continuing. 

"I liked you for a long time and I was so hurt and angry because you fell for him. Especially after all the pain he caused you and your friends." Knuckles stopped briefly. He felt anger starting to course through his body and immediately tried to calm himself. 

Sonic was looking back at the red male. He was surprised. "Knuckles," he started but knuckles shook his head. 

"No. Just listen please." He requested. Sonic nodded and kept listening. "After speaking with Tails, he helped me realize that it was my fault that I didn't make the first move." The echidna's voice began to tremble. "That I should be happy for you instead of being angry that I missed my chance with you. Sonic I-." Knuckles trailed off. He was no longer looking at his former lover. 

Sonic took knuckles hands in his causing the others attention to return to him. "Knuckles, I'm so sorry I hurt you. I was unaware." Knuckles didn't respond instead, his eyes welled up with tears. He hated feeling vulnerable but dammit the pain he felt hurt so bad. Sonic could see the hurt - the damage that had clearly taken place. He could do nothing but blame himself.

Then the unthinkable happened. Sonic moved closer to knuckle until they were fave to face. Knuckle could feel his warm breath over his lips. 'What was he doing?' All of a sudden, there lips touched. Knuckles was not only shocked but confused. Before he could process what he was doing, the echidna pushed Sonic back onto the sofa until he was positioned on top of the blue male and returned the kissed. 

                              ***

The sun was about the color orange and halfway in the sky, which was turning a beautiful pinkish color. It was nearing 6pm and Shadow and him were both sitting on a bench in a park near their home. There was a few people in the park with children running around and rolling in the green grass. It wasn't as nearly as hot as it was earlier. There was also a gentle breeze now present which made it even more comfortable to be outside. 

Tails was slumped over, elbows on his knees and hands holding his face. Him and Shadow had been sitting in awkward silence for about 15 minutes straight. Tails didn't mind, of course. Shadow seemed to be in deep thought and he didn't want to disturb the hedgehog. Instead he just swung his legs back and forth and listened to the cries of joy from the children playing in the park. 

"Why did he want to talk to Sonic alone?" 

The sudden low voice startled the kitsune. He sat up straight and looked at the ultimate lifeform. Blue eyes met red. Tails looked away and started fiddling with the hems of his gloves. "Well, Knuckles felt it was best you weren't there." 

Shadow frowned at the kitsune. It was safe to say Shadow didn't trust the echidna being alone with Sonic. Who knows what he would try to pull. He might try to brainwash Sonic into leaving him for the other. That was a scary thought for the ebony one. He was unconsciously balling up his fist.

Tails saw that Shadow was once again in deep thought and could tell that they weren't happy ones by the way he was balling up his hands. "Uh, Shadow, you have nothing to worry about. He just didn't want any altercations to occur." Shadow hmph and stared straight ahead.  Another awkward silence. 

"He loves Sonic doesn't he?" 

Tails eyes about popped out of his eyes. He certainly didn't tell that to the older male. Tails looked back at Shadow. The other wasn't looking at him. "Why'd you say that?" Tails tried to play it cool. 

Shadow finally turned to look at Tails with a blank expression. Tails felt nervous all over again. "Y-yes... For a long time actually. That's why he was so angry and violent towards you." 

'So you insist that they be alone?'  

Although Shadow didn't say it out loud, his eyes were practically yelling at Tails. And Tails knew it which is why he reminded Shadow that Sonic wouldn't do anything to hurt him. At least he's hope he wouldn't. 

"It's okay Shadow. Sonic wouldn't let anything happen between them." 

Shadow closed his eyes and tried to remain calm. He suppose Tails was right. Sonic wouldn't do anything to hurt him so there was no point in worrying. 

                            ***

Soft moans escaped the blue hedgehogs lips in between gasps for air. Knuckles was nibbling on Sonic's neck, grinding there excitement together. Sonic knew what he was doing was wrong but he felt like he owed the echidna a favor. Of course he wasn't planning on this though. Sonic thought an innocent kiss would make up for all the trouble, not knowing that it'd only encourage Knuckles to do more then just kiss... 

"Oh Knux.." Sonic moaned. "It feels so good." Knuckles moaned back in response before crashing their lips back together in a sloppy kiss. Sonic groaned into the kiss, bucking his hips back up into Knuckles. He echidna stopped and let his hands roam all over the azure forms body. Then he found the other males hard prick.

Knuckles grabbed the member and started jerking his hand in a fast pace. Sonic let out a loud slutty moan. "So good. Fuck." Sonic did the same for Knuckles causing him to grunt in pleasure. Soon their breathing became irregular and they were both shooting there excitement on one another. 

They laid on each other in a mess until Knuckles sat up and went to get a wet cloth. They wiped each other off and made sure there was no other evidence of the event that had just happened. 

"That was not what I had in mind." Sonic finally spoke. He smiled at Knuckles. Knuckles smirked back while he wiped his stomach off. "Do you forgive me now?" 

Knuckles stopped what he was doing and looked into Sonic's eyes. They were filled with hope which made the echidna smile. 

"Yea. I guess." He said nonchalantly. 

Sonic gave him a quick wink and took the cloth from the echidna to put it away. When he returned to the living room, Tails and Shadow were walking in. 

"Hey guys." He greeted. Tails smiled at him and knuckles and Shadow hmph. 

Noticing that they were still in one piece and all smiley, Tails decided to ask how things went. 

"So are we all friends again?" Sonic smiled at Knuckles. 

"Of course." 

"I decided to be happy for you and Sonic, Shadow. I know I was acting...you know but that's in the past now and well truce?" Knuckles held out a gloved hand. Shadow stared at it before hesitantly grabbing it to shake. 

'What a relief.'  Tails thought to himself. He loved seeing his friends getting along with one another and maybe things can start to get back to normal. 

________________________________________________  
Fin!


End file.
